


Enough

by amaresu



Category: Tramps Like Us/Kimi wa Pet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

They’d been playing video games for the last three hours. Ever since Sumire had gotten home from work. It must have been an interesting day; she hadn’t said anything to him beyond telling him that they were playing the new fighting game she’d gotten. Three hours later and he hadn’t won once. It was getting a bit annoying. But if he could just pull off this next move he’d have her. With a groan he lowered his head and dropped the controller. It was just one loss too many. Sumire stretched and turned off the console. She looked at her watch and gave a small gasp.

“Oh no! I forgot to make you dinner.” She quickly dashed into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. “What do you want? Never mind I know what I’ll make.”

He didn’t say anything as she made dinner. Just listened to her talk about her day and watch her cook. That was what he was here for after all. Sumire was soon done and dished out the food on the table. It was delicious, but then everything Sumire made was delicious. With a sigh he finished the meal and pushed his plate away.

“I’m going to go to bed now. I’ve got an early rehearsal tomorrow.” He thought about trying to kiss her, quickly before she could stop him, but decided against it. The night had been peaceful and pleasant, there was no need to make her yell at him now. As he lay down in bed though he thought about what he would have done if he had kissed her. What she would have yelled at him and how quickly he could have made his escape to his loft. He almost wished he’d tried it.

A soft call, “Night Momo,” drifted up to him and he smiled. No, it was better that he hadn’t. For now what they had was enough for him. Maybe someday Sumire would want more from him than just a pet, but until then he wouldn’t push her. Much anyways.


End file.
